Star
by Mistal
Summary: uranus main caraters, pluto in it, all new scoutmine Discontinue
1. Default Chapter

I dont own Sailor Moon and the rest,and the 4new scout are mine  
  
one stand alone and watch, nobody know her,exepte some scout,Sailor Pluto and her protector  
  
"why don't you go I will watch the gate?"ask the woman in the dark  
  
"because, I am your guardien I will not let you alone here"Pluto said  
  
"I have other guardien,go pluto"the scout in the dark said, we could'n see what she look like  
  
"My lady we have arrive on Earth"a scout said,she was having a dark blue outfit  
  
"on Earth you will need my help..if you what to find the older of the Power...."pluto said  
  
"ok,pluto you may stay with us!, I want you to tell that reste of the scout to not take part of this search.."the lady said  
  
"but my lady I know who is the older of the cristal...and she is a scour!"pluto said  
  
"If is it so,tell me who is she"the lady said  
  
"she is Sailor Uranus...."pluto said  
  
"I sould have know that Lady Uranus was the olders of the power....the lady said  
  
"Scout transforme your sefl we will teleport to Earth"the lady said  
  
"Stars Dark Charon Power"a girl with two black poney tal said  
  
"Future Antlantis Power"a girl with dark short blond haire said  
  
"Plutonium Power" s.pluto said  
  
"Silver Power"a girl with silver hair that go to her but  
  
"Nuclear Power" the lady said  
  
On Earth  
  
"Darien...thank you!!!!" Rini said,as darien by her a ice cream  
  
"yeah thank darien,for the ice cream" all the scout(inners,outer(excepte pluto)) said  
  
" it was nothing..."he said,laughing  
  
"we have a date to celebrate!"serena said  
  
"yes it bean 1years since Galaxia" ami said  
  
"it to bad that Setsuna is not here....." Rei said  
  
"yeah...she have to go back at the time gate"hotaru said  
  
As they eat they ice cream they heard a scream  
  
"what was that?" ask darien  
  
" I don't know...it can't be the negaverse we defiete it.....let go see" Lita said  
  
"yeah" they all said  
  
as they arrive they saw 5scout and a little girl  
  
"leave her alone!" haruka said  
  
" I know you will have come, S.Uranus" Plutonium said  
  
"pluto is that you...why are you attacking people?"serena ask  
  
"Because I need you to be here and the only way to bring all of you here is by attacking people"plutonium said  
  
"why did you just call"ask haruka  
  
"is she the one" ask Star Dark charon  
  
"yes....."plutonium said  
  
"the one?....what do you talk about" michiru ask  
  
" the one....they are nothing more to said"Nuclear said  
  
"now Lady Uranus come with us" Altlantis said  
  
"wait a minute no one of this girl will come with you without the other go" darien said  
  
"they won't survive the journey.."silver said  
  
"what journey?"ask serena  
  
"ah journey,only Lady Uranus could survive and pass the test, all of you can't survive"Silver said  
  
"what about you 5?"ask serena  
  
"us...we can survie easly"Altlantis said  
  
"why?"ask hotaru  
  
"because we are the guardiens" stardark charon said  
  
"we won't let you take a scout away without a fight"darien said as he transform into tuxedo mask,the rest of the girl transform to  
  
"you are no match for us..."plutonium said  
  
"pluto why?"ask uranus  
  
"because uranus,just fallow and everything will be find" nuclear said  
  
"we won't let you and we are you"ask mars  
  
"StarDark Charon"the one in dark dark blue said  
  
"Sailot Future Altlantis"the one in green and blue said  
  
"Sailor Plutonium Power"pluto said  
  
"Sailor Silver Power"the one in silver said  
  
"Sailor Nuclear Power"the one in white said  
  
"what we are you...."ask mercury  
  
"we are the guardien of the star,we have swerne to protecte the star it self" silver said  
  
"but why do you need me?"ask uranus  
  
"sould we tell them the trut?"ask StarDark charon  
  
"yes..."nuclear said  
  
"Lady Uranus,Princess Uranus,Sailor Uranus,Super Sailor Uranus, Queen Uranus...this all your name you have but one missing, one that it so important.....one that it more strong that Queen,one that give you a power far beyond the power of the imperium silver cristal...."silver said  
  
"a name more strong that the imperium cristal, you are jokeking" luna said  
  
"no we are not" plutonium said  
  
"just said her name on front of everyone other scout in the univer and they will bown,some will bown when we said the imperium silver cristal, but juste by her name,she have everyone respect and our name to"nuclear said  
  
"why"ask uranus  
  
"to know why you need to know your name..."silver said  
  
"what is her name"ask venus  
  
"Star...."stardark charon said  
  
"Star....."a voice said  
  
they all turn to Sailor Galaxia and the StarLight bonw in front off uranus  
  
"whaatttt"ask uranus  
  
"Star..leader of the univers...creater of the univers, you are the strongest off all...and you know it uranus,relases what you have hidden inside"plutonium said  
  
uranus look in her eye, she was afraid of them at the beginning was... now she is confidence, now she know the pluto all alone know the trut,she did't have to hidden her self again,she was happy  
  
"you are right pluto"uranus said  
  
all the other scout look at her...  
  
"it can't be trut? uranus you know who you are and you never tell us!"moon said  
  
" I never did't...."uranus said  
  
"why"neptune ask  
  
"I know you will not heve belive me"uranus said  
  
"it trut...and we don't belive you know"darien said  
  
A.N: for the rest review 


	2. Uranus mistake.....

AN: Hi here chap 2, this time I sure it will be without many mistake as my chap 1, why cause I got a spell checking program,...ok maybe my story will have grammar mistake and maybe some orthography mistake, but,hey, I'm French and I do my best... This chap is not long,I kind of run out of ideas....hope you will like this chap....this is more about NEptune/Uranus....no action,maybe a little  
  
  
  
"URANUS!!! why did you tell me that you were more that Sailor Uranus???WHY???" ask Neptune  
  
"Neptune, I couldn't..."Uranus start but she was interrupt by Sailor Moon  
  
"uranus, what or who are you??"she ask  
  
"you couldn't, why? I am your partner?" neptune ask  
  
"yes...but something stop me to tell you the true...you have to trust me...."uranus said  
  
"uranus how could I trust you with my life!, since when you lie to me??...I never want to see you again......" neptune said as she run of  
  
"WAIT" scream uranus, she start to run after neptune, but venus stop her with her venus love chain  
  
"no way, you stay here" Venus said  
  
"let me go,venus, or I will harm you" uranus said with anger and sadness  
  
"I go get neptune" Sailor Future Altlantis said and she teleport away  
  
"where she go?"ask mercury  
  
"somewhere, no venus let go of uranus" Plutonium Power said  
  
"you're not tell me what to do Pluto!" venus said  
  
"Let her go, NOW!!" Altlantis said  
  
"Your are not the boss, so leave us!" Darien said  
  
"LET HER GO, NOW!!!" Altantis repeat  
  
"No"Venus said  
  
"Dark Charon Star Seeker" the attack broke the venuschain "wwhhaattt?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!" venus ask  
  
"I broke your chain!" said Dark Charon  
  
With Neptune  
  
"Neptune listen to me....Uranus couldn't tell you because I ask her to not tell it...if the enemies as now who she was, her will have been in danger, try to understand that..." Atlantis said  
  
"but why did she not tell me, I will have keep the secret..." Neptune said  
  
"I know....but.....she did not wan you to worried about her" Atlantis said  
  
" I coudln't forgive her...." Neptune said  
  
" Neptune you have to, she is you partner and you friend and your love,right?"Altlantis ask  
  
"yes..." Neptune said  
  
"Forgive her, and if the enemies have know who she was, they will have attack you to...for force her to do what they wan" Altlantis said  
  
'you are right....I wil forgive her let go..."Neptune said  
  
  
  
AN: Hehe I stop there....for the rest review 


End file.
